To Crack Through the Ice
by BossKing109
Summary: Inspired by YokaiKitten's AT fic: To Break the Ice.


**Finn is 19 in this. I was inspired by yokaikittens' fanfic "To Break the Ice" to write this.**

Princess Bubblegum began to put the finishing touches to the icy heart. Why you ask? Well, four days ago, she had been kidnapped by Ice King. But for a different reason. He needed the princess's help to make a heart for his son, Ice Prince, or Alan. He had this son with another woman long ago, but when they got separated, Ice King couldn't support Alan himself, so he had no choice but to freeze him.

Alan got frozen at eighteen, and stayed like that these years until now. He had accomplished adapting to the new environment, and PB had realized Ice King had been telling the truth and really did need her help. Plus she had somewhat of a crush on Alan. And the longer she stayed, the more it became. She was just so close to love. Bubblegum had gone to work.

Ice King, Alan and penguins had taken care of PB, giving her food, and even a warm bed. Ice King had been more depressed, and let PB have as many breaks as she could as long as that heart was completed. He was also at the same time dying though. When wizards have a child and don't get rid of them once their child practically becomes an adult, they start dying. That was why Magic Man died a few years ago when his daughter turned eighteen.

Princess Bubblegum had quickly adapted to being in the Ice kingdom, and had grown a close bond between Ice King and Alan. She and Ice King started a friendship and so did Alan and PB, with Peebles feelings toward Al which she still hadn't confessed. Alan had mixed feelings for the royal, considering he had a heart but he was taking such a liking to Bubblegum.

Finn however saw this the wrong way. He thought it was just another time Ice King kidnapped PB. And after at least a week, Finn had gone crazy. He tried everything to find a strategy to get in the palace and 'rescue' Princess Bubblegum, thinking of the 'torture' he could be doing to her. And it made him more crazy, angry and determined to save PB.

"What do you mean everything's under control?!" Finn yelled at Peppermint Butler. "The princess had called me. She said she was alright. She explained-"

"NO! You're lying! Ice King captured her! She-"

"Finn. Buddy, calm down." Jake told his adptove brother. Finn scowled. "Yut too, Jake?! Think! This is the _Ice King_ we're talking about! He's held PB prisoner for a whole week-"

"Actually, no." Peppermint Butler cut the human off. "The princess said she's alright. She told me-"

"Would you shut up you poor excuse for a piece of candy?!" Finn screamed at the butler. "Whoa! Finn!" Jake scolded. "That was harsh-"

"And you!" Finn jabbed his finger onto Jake accusingly. "You traitor! We're bros! You have to understand what Ice King that old fart could be doing and you will help me!"

Jake looked at Pep. But. He just nodded. Jake sighed. "Okay…"

"Good. Now c'mon." Finn grabbed his brother and dragged him out the Candy Kingdom.

Back the Ice Palace, Bubblegum was getting awfully pleased with herself as she was almost done with the heart. She figured after this she could confess to Alan. They could be together. But at the same time, she was also wondering-

_Isn't there anything else that can give Alan a heart? Or act like he does have one?_

The princess considered a kiss…

She blushed, the red blood making her pink skin disappear. Peebles shook her head, trying to get the thought out of her mind. A kiss? That was preposterous! This wasn't a fairy tale!

Bubblegum went back to work….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finally! Alas, her work was finished! Princess Bubblegum ran to Alan. "Ice Prince! Ice Prince!" she cried. Penguins heard the commotion, and waddled over to where it was coming from. Alan heard her, and walked over. "What?"

"It's done! Your heart! After a week, my best invention had been completed." Ice King, looking literally grey, poked his head out from a door way and weakly asked, "What's going o-"

He gasped. He witnessed the heart in PB's hands. "Princess Bubblegum!" He hurried over to Alan and Bubblegum. "You've done it!" "Yes, Simon, I have!" PB exclaimed happily. "Alan. Your heart." Alan looked at the organ made of ice and back at Princess Bubblegum. He smiled slyly, and went to reach for it-

"HIYYYYAAAAAAAHHH!" Finn crashed through an ice window, breaking into the palace. "Ice King!" As Jake walked slowly and nervously in, Finn looked at PB and Alan close together. He growled.

"_So?_" Finn walked over to Ice King, his fists in balls. "You've made a younger copy of yourself to woo PB and turn her into some snow freak, you freak?!" "What?" Ice King asked. "Don't play dumb with me!" At the last word, Finn punched Ice King in the gut.

PB and Alan gasped. "Father!" cried Alan. Finn ignored Alan and kicked Ice King's face, knocking his crown off his head. "You'll pay you old man for all the pain you've caused to the sweet princess!" Finn shouted. He elbowed Ice King in the rib, and slapped him. Then there was back fist, then a roundhouse to the groin, and a knee to the neck.

Ice King, becoming more darker grey, fell to the ground in agony. His lungs felt like they were shrinking. "Jake!" Princess Bubblegum yelled. "Do something!" Jake nodded. Finn unsheathed his Blood Sword, but Jake stretched around his body, tying him up. "Grugh!" Finn struggled. "_Jake_! What do you think you're _doing_?!"

"Preventing you from killing an innocent ma-"

"_Innocent_?" Finn repeated. "You know well that idiot isn't innocent! He kidnaps princesses!" Finn cut Jake on the arm with his sword. Jake screeched in pain, and unwrapped himself from the adventurer, falling to the cold floor, grasping his bleeding and burning arm. Demon Blood is dangerous. It's poisonous to every living thing. It feels like acid only nine times worse. Jake could withstand only about half of it do to his magical powers, but if he used too much of his Stretchy Powers to heal the cut, he'd lose them.

Tears dripped down his cheeks from the soaring pain. The more he moved, the faster the bloody venom flowed through his body. Alan kneeled beside him dad. "Father! Father, are you okay?" Ice King just moaned.

"Oh. He'll be okay alright." Finn walked slowly towards Alan and I.K. "Once he's erased from this land!" Finn brought him sword in the air, and then started to bring it down, but missed when Alan moved Ice King and himself out the way. Finn growled, and pursued them only to have PB block his way. "Finn! Stop!" she told him. He ignored her and went around.

Alan was so busy concerning over his father he didn't realize Finn in front of him, and it was too late. Finn kicked him hard in the stomach, and swung an uppercut to the chest. Alan fell to the floor and watched in shock as Finn brought up his sword again, and used it to slice Alan's shoulder. Alan hissed.

The butt of the sword hit him hard in the forehead, bringing a crack, and knocking the prince unconscious. "No!" PB yelled. She ran to Finn, and tried holding him off. "Finn! Listen to me! It's me, Princess Bubblegum!" Finn ignored her once again and tried passing her. "Finn!" shouted Bubblegum. "Listen to me! You need to stop this! I'm okay! Ice King didn't do anything bad to me! **Finn**!"

Finn just kept trying to get at Ice Prince, as if he couldn't hear PB. PB began to get irritated. Her nose flared. "Finn. Once. _Again_-" Finn continued, and managed to spit on Alan's face. That made Peebles snap.

"I. Said. _**STOP**_!"

Princess Bubblegum slapped Finn in the face as hard as she could. Finn back up in surprise. His vision started to clear up. He saw the princess, and Ice King…

"YOU!" Finn shouted, running over to I.K but PB again stopped him. "OH NOT YOU _DON'T_!" She kicked Finn's crotch, smacked him again across the face and pushed him to the floor. "I told you just **stop**! I'm _sick _of this, Finn! Look at what you've done!"

Finn looked around the room to see Jake, tears still coming out his eyes, and a cut on his left arm, opening bigger and more blood oozing out. Ice Prince was knocked out on the floor, with a crack on his forehead and a sword cut on his right shoulder. Then there was Ice King. He was as grey as a gigantic rain cloud. His nose was broken and bleeding, he had a black eye, some cuts on his robe, a fractured ankle, the left corner of his mouth was bleeding and it looked like some of his teeth had been punched out.

But who could've done this? No. It couldn't be. Not-

"I…" Finn whispered, loud enough for Bubblegum to hear. "I…did this…?"

"YES!" PB cried. "You went insane, Finn! I've never seen you so brutal! So…_evil_!"

The words rolled in Finn's head. _Insane. Brutal. Evil. Insane. Brutal. Evil._

_Evil…_

Finn's mouth was open agape, but no words came out. PB ran over to Alan. She tried shaking him awake. "Alan! Al, please! Wake up!" Bubblegum tried shaking him harder. "Please! I…I love you! I love you, okay?!"

Finn stared at her in shock. She…loved him?

"Please…" Tears streamed down the royal's pink cheeks, coating her sweet flavor skin with salty liquid. It was no use. He could've already been in a coma. Or dead, for that matter. Princess Bubblegum put the heart in Alan's chest, but still nothing.

She sobbed. Nothing was going to bring him back. Finn just sat, there, feeling like the biggest jerkiest nastiest _villain _ever. Bonnie put Alan's head and half his body in her arms. Her tears hit his face, and her lips met his. It was as passionate as she could make. After all, it may had just been her last for a long time.

But then a miracle happened. As Bonnibel kissed him, Al's heart glowed blue, and so did he body. Bubblegum's lips parted from his as his body glowed brighter. After seconds, the light died out, and Alan's eyes slowly opened. He groaned, "Ugh…w-what happened?"

"Alan!" Bonnie put her arms around the Ice Prince, squeezing him. Alan gasped for air. "B-Bonnie…too…tight…"

Bubblegum let go of Alan. "Thanks," he said. "I-" He was cut short by the groaning of Ice King. He and Bubblegum ran over to him. "Father!" shouted Alan. "Son…" Ice King whispered. His appearance changed back to his human form. He was now Simon Petrikov again, except he was still grey.

"Take care…and make sure you take care of the princess and the Candy Kingdom too…"

"But…what about the Ice Kingdom?" Simon smiled. "You can choose which ever you want to rule. Maybe even both kingdoms. I don't care. I just want you to be happy…" Simon's eyes began to droop down.

"Dad! Don't close your eyes! I'm afraid you won't wake up again!"

"Maybe I can help!" Finn got up and ran over to them but PB got in his way. Finn the expression on her face. "Peebles…I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry too, Finn. But you've already done enough." Finn backed away, tears coating his cheeks. "Finn…" Finn looked down at Simon who called him, smiling. "I forgive you for attacking me all those times. After all, I was capturing innocent princesses. I forgive you." Finn wiped the tears away with his arm. He grabbed Jake and quickly ran out the kingdom to find Choose Goose for a magic potion that would heal Jake.

"Dad…" pleaded Ice Prince. "Please don't go…I beg of you…"

"I'm sorry, Alan Petrikov. But my time has come. Tell Gunter…" Simon's eyes started to really close. "…that she owes me twenty bucks…"

And with that, Simon's life flashed before his eyes from all the good, bad and neutral times he had. As his eyes shut, his soul escaped his body, and ascended into Heaven. Simon's heart stopped. His lungs stopped. His breathing stopped. His body became motionless.

Alan bawled. "At least…he'll be happy in Heaven with mom…"

Bubblegum looked at him confused. "Where?"

"I thought a smart girl like you would know what Heaven means. Especially considering it has to do with religion. I don't even know why Heaven became 'Glob World'. That was stupid."

"Oh," said PB flatly. She felt a little embarrassed about not knowing of the human religion. She actually though Heaven sounded the heck a lot better than Glob World. And why did someone change God to Glob?

They decided changing the subject and start setting up a funeral. Two weeks later there eventually was a funeral for Simon. A lot more people than expected showed up. When Marceline caught Finn attempting suicide on that day, he told her everything that happened.

He claimed he wasn't 'worthy' to go to Simon's funeral and unworthy of being a hero. But after some talk from his Marceline, Jake, PB and even Alan who forgave Finn, Finn stopped cutting himself, being into depression, sucked it up and went to the funeral.

Almost everyone that went there cried: Marceline, Finn, Bonnie, Ice Prince, and at least half of all the princesses in Ooo. Gunter cried too…but only because she had to give up her twenty bucks to Simon by putting it in his coffin before he was buried. Marceline gave a speech, Alan gave a speech, Hunson gave a speech, Princess Bubblegum gave a speech, and Finn gave a speech telling what he had done and was truly sorry. And to prove it, he was stripping his own honor and title of being a hero.

This shocked Ooo. Jake couldn't have been the only one to fight evil. It was harder this time to convince Finn to reverse his decision, but after some perfect persuasion' from Marceline, Finn announced taking back what he said about stripping his title. Alan said he and PB would be getting married in a couple of years, and would be ruling both the Ice Kingdom and Candy Kingdom, and that someday, both kingdoms would combine to become the 'Icing Kingdom'. **[Eh? Get it? Icing? ;P}**

Jake was healed early enough to propose to Lady and promising to marry her before their offspring would be born. Simon was buried in the Ice Kingdom, by the same spot his fiancé, Betty was buried, thanks to Jake being able to smell a dead body, even one that's underground. Finn and Marceline hung out a lot more ever since Marceline gave him her 'perfect persuasion' and they confessed their feelings to each other. Finn, Jake, Marceline and Lady also formed a group and named themselves the ATT Inc.: Adventure. Time. Team Incorporated, promising to even put their lives at risk (Sadly even Lady) to protect the Land of Ooo from evil and help any citizen in need.

They eventually found a _lot _of pre-Mushroom War material, and combined with Marceline's pre-Mushroom War stuff, Ooo changed to be how it was before the war. There was a government instead of a council, and American currency came back. Pre-Mushroom War Industries, companies and everything else came back. Roads. Vehicles. Cities. Museums. Factories. Banks. Farms. Stores. Schools. Neighborhoods. Theatres. Television. Computers. Real video games. (Though Beemo was duplicated to make a new game system company).

Ooo became New Ooo. Susan Strong was really Finn's human birth mother. She preferred living in the tree fort, than in the brick-made house Jake and Lady lived in. Finn moved into Marceline's now bigger and better house (with the exception of a softer couch) when Hunson approved of their relationship. The Hyoomans were turned into humans, thanks to PB, and Simon's work he left behind, so the human species repopulated. There were still kingdoms, though Muscle Princess's kingdom became a gym, which she owned and earned money for. Lumpy Space became a tourist place, and LSP and Brad, after getting together, hosted and were paid. (Melissa dated Brad's brother, Bard)

The Raggedy Kingdom was a company Raggedy Princess owned and became a place for old people to sow and knit. The Ice Kingdom also became a Snow Park named 'Petrikov Park' in honor of Simon and Betty Petrikov with Alan as the owner and founder and Poibles as the co-owner. The Lich, still imprisoned, was moved to the Grand Annual New Ooo Museum where everyone who went about 108 feet near him had to wear a Gem Helmet of Mind Protection which was a gem powered by a duplicated royal power gem. In fact, you had to sign a short contract just to be near him. But it was all just for safety.

The Candy Kingdom became a Candy Factory, with Bubblegum as the owner and founder and Alan as the co-owner. The two would combine one day to become 'Petrikov's Icing Parkdom' with PB and Alan still working on the name. However, the people from both kingdoms got head starts. Some are already beginning friendships, others love which leads to marriage which leads to cross children called 'Frostlings'. **[Eh? How about that? Frostlings? ;3] **Everything had been so redone it looked like there was no war at all.

Finn and Marceline got married after Finn gained immortality from an evil wizard, and Marceline got pregnant soon after. Jake and Lady married, and six months later their kids were born. Two years later, we see humans, candy people, ice people and humanoids leaving Queen Bubblegum's Candy Kingdom Factory as their job was done for the day. Plus it was a Friday!

They got in their cars, and drove off into the road to go home to their families. Queen Pink-Snow (Princess Bubblegum) watches her employees leave. She sighs happily, staring at the beautiful sunset. Her husband, King Pink-Snow (Alan) walks next to her with a warm, or should I say, cold smile on his face. He places a hand on QPS's stomach, which carries their twins. A boy and a girl. They smiled at each other, and they found themselves nearing toward each other's faces.

Their lips connected. Alan's cold icy lips touching Bonnie's bubblegum sweet lips. As they started to make-out, Alan thought of what their future would be like with his wife. His cold chilling negative thought were melted away. Because he even if he finally had a heart, his life couldn't be better now.

**Just so you know, Marceline's persuasion thing was just a few kisses and maybe some making-out. Not Tier 15. Yes, Finn is immortal now. Yes. Bonnibel is pregnant with Alan's children. There will be a sequel. I might have gender bents in it. Alan and Bonnie's kids will be introduced. PM me for ideas for the names of Alan and Bonnie's kids, Finn and Marceline's, and Jake and Lady's five kids. Marceline and Finn will have two children, a boy and a girl but they won't be twins.**

**Thank you yokaikittens for inspiring me to write this! **

**-BossKing109 **


End file.
